1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it has been a general practice to scan a paper document with a digital multiple function device, etc., and electronically retain or distribute the document. Here, reducing file size per document leads to storing larger amounts of documents electronically or transferring larger amounts of documents using a communication line. In order to reduce the file size, data may be compressed at high compressibility; however, if the compressibility is made high, degradation of the image quality occurs.